greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival
History Origin Percival is a descendant of a group of Maltusians who had left their homeworld of Maltus countless years ago in a search for new worlds. During their journey, they discovered and eventually settled on the planet Earth where they became incorporated into human legends as many fabled beings such as elves, sprites, leprechauns, etc. Over the many years of living on that world, the Maltusians had forgotten of their ancestry and were unaware of their extraterrestrial origins. Thus, Percival grew up oblivious to his heritage. Recruitment He was eventually discovered by the Guardian of the Universe Ganthet and the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Ganthet offered this cousin species of the Oans the chance to reclaim their birthright as Guardians of the Universe, but most of the Earthling Maltusians were not interested. Much to Ganthet's dismay, it was only the elder Percival who decided to accept this offer and the he was equipped with Oan devices to help him better access his abilities and mentor him in their proper use. Furthermore, he was given a Green Lantern Power Ring until the time he could harness The Glow by himself. Thus began Percival's training, and within a week - Percival grew not only younger but much stronger. First Assignment Percival later worked alongside Ganthet and Hal Jordan in traveling through space on a mission to stop a renegade Guardian known as Dawlakispokpok and his family, who were attempting to rewrite history. The rogue Guardian intended to go back in time and kill the renegade Maltusian known as Krona before his experiment designed to witness the birth of creation, which led to the formation of the Anti-Matter Universe. Unknown to Dawlakispokpok, his plans only accelerated the destruction of the universe, forcing Ganthet and his allies to work to stop him. While still a novice, Percival possessed a great deal of willpower and a fighting spirit that allowed him to combat his enemies with constructs such as an emerald steed, a suit of armor, and a massive Viking warship. Dawlakispokpok's son, Doranchatok, dispelled these with relative ease, but Percival tricked the rogue Guardian's son by forming a fortress between the boy and Dawlakispokpok's time viewer, then turning the fortress intangible as Doranchatok tried to demolish it. Unable to stop in time, he went headlong into the viewer and demolished it. The renegade Guardian was swallowed by the formation of the Anti-Matter Universe. Later Adventures After the completion of his first assignment, Percival returned to Oa with Ganthet, where he was later placed in charge of caring for the New Guardians. He was later one of the many Lanterns spared destruction when the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed at the hands of the Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan. However, Percival was captured by an interstellar slave ring that dealt with the capture of powerless Green Lanterns. For reasons unknown, he did not make use of his native powers and abilities to escape, and whether he retained any abilities from Ganthet's destruction is unknown. Percival was one of the many Green Lanterns freed from captivity by Guy Gardner. Powers and Abilites *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Percival/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Percival_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/percival/29-56533/ Category:Maltusians Category:Green Lantern Corps Members